


A Picture is Worth A Thousand Words

by Steph_Schell



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Humor, M/M, Model Bass, Rock Star Miles, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:05:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1903527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph_Schell/pseuds/Steph_Schell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles is a rock star and Bass is a supermodel but they still make it work.  With a little help from an old camera</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Picture is Worth A Thousand Words

*CLICK*

*FLASH*

"You said you were going to give up those things."

Miles turned to see Bass looking slick as ever, already shaking the Polaroid to get the picture to clear. "Yeah, I say a lot of things when you've got my dick in your mouth. Did you really expect me to stick with it?" He blew smoke in Bass' face just to prove a point.

"I was hoping," Bass sighed, waving the smoke away. "You know, those things will kill you. Then I'll have to find someone to fill my lonely years with."

Miles smirked. "Like Jason Neville?"

Bass smiled at the mention of the younger model that was always trying to get his attention. "You can't deny the kid is hot."

Miles just shook his head as he went back to strumming the guitar. "Haven't you learned? I can deny anything I want. And with surprising ease."

The blonde man chuckled and leaned over to kiss his lover. "I missed you," he murmured.

"I missed you too," Miles replied. "But you knew what this was when we started."

"We started when we were fifteen and you planned to be in the Marines."

Miles grinned. "So glad I didn't follow that route. Can you imagine this beautiful body scarred?"

"How do you manage to sound so humble in interviews?"

"It's a process, trust me."

Bass laughed as he sat next to Miles. "You are too much some days. And so very lucky I love you."

That I am," he agreed. "But don't you have a show…somewhere?"

"I'm doing Gucci tonight in Milan," Bass supplied. "And the fact that you don't' remember that is sad. Seriously, you know nothing about my career do you?'

"Look, to me fashion is a tee shirt and jeans without too many holes. And that's on a good day." He paused to grin at Bass with a gleam in his eye. "That's not completely true. If you're home, a good day is clothing optional. Or banned all together."

Bass laughed but tried to keep up his act. "You know, I know all your albums, I know everyone of your songs by heart…"

"You'd better. Most of them are about you."

"There's a lot of female pronouns in there for songs about me."

"I said most. Some are about Emma."

"And Nora?"

Miles had the decency to blush at the fact that he had written several songs about his new manager. "She's really good looking."

"Seriously, invite her to a three way and get it over with."

"Nah, I'm too possessive to handle seeing you with anyone else."

"So you'd rather just write songs about wanting to…how did that go? 'Lick the sweat off—"

Miles socked him in the arm. "Shut up asshole. It's a song. Let it go."

"As long as you love me more."

"I've always loved you more than anyone. It's why we work."

Bass rested his head on Miles' shoulder and just sat there watching the sky for awhile. It was so rare they got to sit like this. To not be the hot "IT" boy or the rock star legend but just Bass and Miles, like it was when they were kids. "I told you, you should have made your Europe concert dates match up with my schedule," he muttered.

"Next time," Miles promised. Which was impossible because his dates were booked long before Bass' modeling jobs. "At least we'll both be in the states for Christmas this year. I'm thinking we should head to Jasper and watch the town freak out again."

The memory made Bass chuckle. "That was fun last time. Nothing like a town full of conservative parents and their teenage children fighting over whether we're stealing their souls or blowing their minds."

"See? I have good ideas some times."

"Yes you do. But I'm in Germany and I need to be in Italy, getting ready for a show."

"Blow it off."

"You don't just blow off Gucci."

"Why?"

"The answer to that would require you to understand fashion. And I don't' have that kind of time."

Miles kissed him. "Give me the Polaroid, you idiot." Bass handed him the old camera they had found in a junk shop when they were ten. "Now give me a good model pose. Go on, go stand over by the trees there."

Bass rolled his eyes as he got up. "Like you would know what a good model pose is, loser."

"I know those pants make your ass look amazing."

Bass flipped him off before hitting what he judged to be the perfect spot. He turned, straightened his jacket and posed just like he was in an ad campaign. He could hear Miles snickering as he clicked the shutter button. "You dork," he sighed after the flash blinded him for a moment. "Why do I love you?"

"Because I'm your dork," Miles replied proudly. "Now get over here and kiss me, loser."

Bass kissed and took the camera. "I'll call you tonight."

"I'll probably be on stage."

"So I'll leave you a sexy voicemail to masturbate to."

"And the tabloids say I'm the kinky one."

"I hide it well."

Miles laughed as Bass slid into the car that was waiting for him. He had to write a song about this day. Maybe he would premier it tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by this post  
> http://renahikari.tumblr.com/post/90819624756/miloe-au-miles-is-a-rock-star-legend-and-bass-is


End file.
